Jarvan IV
Summary As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood. Jarvan IV is no exception, even though he is the first Lightshield born to the age of the the League of Legends. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. In his most crushing defeat, he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion under the command of Jericho Swain. This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of Urgot, but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan's childhood companion, Garen. Those close to him believed that his capture had changed him. Xin Zhao was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV handpicked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find "atonement". He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn't heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least High 6-C, likely 6-A Name: Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, The Exemplar of Demacia Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Crown Prince of Demacia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled diplomat and military strategist, Skilled lance wielder, Shielding Magic [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Large Island Level+, possibly Multi-Continent Level (Has fought on par with Jericho Swain multiple times in the past) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with Lightspeed reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic, fought on-par with Swain) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Class 1+ (In the 'Dominion' cinematic he was able to lift a smaller version of Malphite) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class EJ+ (Cataclysm creates a crater 40 feet across, can trade blows with Jericho Swain) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Large Island Level+, likely Multi-Continent Level (Can take hits from Jericho Swain) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee with lance, Several meters with Demacian Standard Standard Equipment: Lance, Demacian Flag, Starting/Essential Items (Crystalline Flask, Mercury's Treads, Sunfire Cape, Ravenous Hydra, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Relatively high, is an experienced prince and warrior Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Jarvan IV attacks the opponent with his lance. Martial Cadence: Jarvan IV's basic attacks periodically deal 10% of his target's current health bonus physical damage, capped at 400. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. Dragon Strike: Jarvan IV extends his lance in a straight line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and reducing their armor for 3 seconds. If the lance connects with a deployed Demacian Standard, Jarvan IV dashes to it, knocking up nearby enemies along his path for 0.75 seconds. Golden Aegis: Jarvan IV slows all nearby enemies for 2 seconds and shields himself for up to 5 seconds, increasing in strength for each enemy champion affected by Golden Aegis. Demacian Standard: Jarvan IV permanently has bonus attack speed. When activated, Jarvan IV throws a Demacian flag to the target location, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. The flag then remains for 8 seconds, granting sight around it and providing an aura that grants Demacian Standard's bonus attack speed to all nearby allies. Cataclysm: Jarvan IV dashes to the target enemy champion, dealing them physical damage and becoming immune to crowd control during the dash. Upon impact, he creates a circle of impassable terrain for 3.5 seconds that grants sight around it. Jarvan IV can reactivate Cataclysm to instantly destroy the circle. Crescent: Jarvan IV can use the Ravenous Hydra to deal 60% to 100% of his attack damage to units around him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Royalty Category:Magic User Category:Military Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 6